Quasar
by Koitai
Summary: A look at the relationship between Youko Sawasaki and Mina Hazuki, and how it progressed.
1. Chapter 1 Spark

At first it was just a firm push of her lips against the other's, but soon she found the woman in her arms relaxing. This woman felt so soft and delicate she feared she might break, yet when she felt a hesitant tongue brush against her lips she felt her sanity slipping away. She could feel the tension building, could feel the need to touch and feel and...and then, as quickly as it began it was over.

"I...I think we have an appointment to get to?" the woman commented seriously, although the blush on her cheeks was obvious.

She blinked. Logically they couldn't stay here in the parking garage even if she didn't have to escort her to the meeting. Why was it so difficult to breathe? The woman was in her personal space, that must be it. Surely she didn't get that worked up over a mere kiss. The dark haired woman nodded.

"I'm Hazuki," she stated as she started to walk towards the car. What was I thinking anyway? Stupid human desires, not like I care.

During the meeting, Hazuki couldn't help but notice the subtle curves of the woman's body with every move. She was definitely not looking at her supple lips remembering their warmth as they pressed against hers or thinking of the small sounds that had escaped as the woman pulled closer. And she was most certainly not feeling an excited warmth inside every time their eyes met. She blinked and looked away; definitely not.

From across the room, the other woman was having her own battle with logic. Why does she keep looking at me like that? Like she wants something, but then acts like she couldn't care less...

"Youko?"

Startled out of her reverie she blinked, "Yes sir." She gave him the flash drive she always had with her and followed him to the computer. She looked over her shoulder at the dark haired woman who abruptly turned away. Mentally she sighed. Well, at least I'm not imagining it.

Some time passed during the meeting before he instructed Hazuki to take her home; they would be leaving in the morning. The drive was uneventful, both lost in their own thoughts. When they entered the dark-haired woman leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Get what you need; it's not safe to stay here."

Youko nodded. When she entered her bedroom she sighed. How...strange. I wonder why she looked at me like that. Maybe...no, I'm sure that's not it. I've just never really felt this way about someone. Besides, she doesn't seem like the type to-why am I even thinking about this? I just met her! She almost laughed at herself as she started to gather her things.

Hazuki took a moment to look around the room; it was fairly plain yet definitely feminine. The only real place that seemed used was the area around the computer where a delicate porcelin teacup sat in its saucer. There were papers in various piles on the desk with little notes here and there, all with cute animals or girls in frilly clothes.

"Don't worry. I never kept important work at home. That was for my normal job, but all of the Doctor's research I keep on the flash drive."

She blinked, surprised that it hadn't taken longer for a girl to decide what to pack. Why didn't I hear her? She decided she was definitely not blushing for no apparent reason and nodded, unsure of what to say. She started towards the door.

"You know, I didn't mind." At that Hazuki paused, getting a strange feeling, and looked back.

"Mind?" She noticed soft brown hair curling at the woman's collar bone and her eyes sparking with...what exactly? Is it just the same biological function, a carnal desire, or does she- Abruptly, she closed her mind on that sentiment and regarded Youko with a neutral expression.

Youko looked away as a blush blossomed over her cheeks. Perhaps that wasn't it. Maybe Hazuki saw this as an unwanted distraction. But then, why had she kissed her in the first place? She opened her mouth to speak and looked up just in time to see the other approach.

This time the touch was gentle as her fingers brushed against her cheek, tilting her chin up as Hazuki's lips touched hers. Slowly, her arms slid around Hazuki's neck as she felt a strong arm encircle her waist and pull her closer. She opened her mouth when Hazuki's tongue brushed her lips. Youko started to feel dizzy as the embrace became tighter, more passionate and then the other woman pulled back.

"We can't stay here." And with that, back to her matter-of-fact self, she picked up Youko's suitcase and her katana as she walked towards the door. Trying to control her breathing, Youko opened the door and followed her out of the building. Hopefully she didn't appear as flustered and confused as she felt.

Satisfied for the moment that the building was safe, Hazuki returned to their room. They were to pick up a couple other team members on their trip to Russia. For some reason, she felt a little reluctant to meet them. This is just a mission, no different than any other. Not like she was actually enjoying her time alone with Youko, right? Yet, she couldn't shake the desire to keep Youko to herself. Annoyed, she sighed realizing she had been staring at the door while her brain meandered through a forest of thoughts. Why am I hesitating to open the door? As if to prove to herself this person was no one important she swung open the door and entered an empty room. Her heart stopped.

Their suitcases were there so this was clearly the right room and nothing looked out of place. She held her breath, listening, as she scanned the room for some clue. Slowly the sound of the shower registered in her brain. What...I wasn't...idiot, contractors don't have feelings like that. What the hell? Mentally chiding herself she set her katana down and relaxed a bit. Really, these biological urges are annoying. That's all this is, remnants of what I felt earlier. It's just the need to fulfill and sate a biological desire. I really should just take care of it; it would be the most logical thing to do. So why am I...am I nervous? She didn't even realize Youko was finished until she was standing in front of her. She almost jumped; almost.

"Are you...okay, Hazuki?"

"Of course."

She didn't looked convinced but instead of pushing her companion she asked, "What is that?"

"Ah, food. I didn't want to stay away too long in case there was trouble, so I just grabbed what they had at the cafeteria downstairs."

"Thank you," she smiled in gratitude.

And the feelings that smile stirred inside made Hazuki frown. Youko was wearing a delicate pink nightgown complete with a white ribbon threaded through the collar. The material looked soft and light as it flowed over her hips and stopped mid-thigh. It didn't exactly show off her curves, but they were still visible with the light shining behind her. She wanted to taste Youko, to trace those curves, to feel the warmth of her body pressed against her, to-I really should just...

Noticing Hazuki's frown Youko blinked, "Did I say something wro-"

Before she could finish, she was pulled forward and Hazuki's lips were against hers, her tongue searching. One arm was wrapped tightly around her waist as the other was caressing down her cheek to her neck to her... Hazuki was lost in everything that was Youko; the lingering smell of shampoo, the taste of clean mint, the touch of heated flesh. It was almost unbearable, but she wanted more.

Youko gasped for air, tilting her head as Hazuki latched on to her neck. Youko found herself after a moment and took hold of Hazuki's roaming hand lacing their fingers together. Hazuki's kisses were hot and wet upon her skin and she was feeling dizzy again as she leaned down to press their lips together. She knew this probably wasn't the best idea. She knew Hazuki surely didn't have feelings for her. She knew it was unreasonable to feel this way about someone she just met. Yet she also knew she had never been so certain about how she felt; it was like Hazuki knew just how to touch, just how to speak, just how to...

Hazuki looked up at her. "This doesn't mean anything."

Youko looked at her for a few moments and then her eyes shone with realization, and her gaze softened. Youko leaned forward and gently kissed her brow. Hazuki felt delicate fingers against her cheeks as they coaxed her head to tilt upward and soft lips lightly kissed hers. Was this acceptance? denial? some passive-aggressive tactic? Hazuki blinked. This wasn't a logical reaction. Moreover, why did she feel bad about speaking the truth? Why did she feel anything?

With her mind lost to analysis, Hazuki found her fingers brushing Youko's cheek and sliding into her soft brown hair. She rose from the chair, taking Youko's hand as she pulled her to the bed and sat down. This was just a biological response. It meant nothing. Yes, if she went with it surely the feeling would subside. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it with a sigh. Why am I confused? Surprised, she felt Youko's arms around her shoulders as she climbed onto the bed, placing one leg on either side and sitting in Hazuki's lap.

She could feel the warmth of Youko's body pressed against hers. It was still there, the desire to touch, to taste, to...to what? But there was something else too, underneath the carnal desire. Something...unsettling. What is this feeling? Hazuki's eyes were wide as she felt her heart race and the blood rush to her cheeks. After an eternity, Hazuki slowly lifted her arms and rested them loosely around Youko's waist. She hid her face against the other for a moment and blinked a few times. She definitely wasn't about to cry.


	2. Chapter 2 Ember

She nearly growled in frustration as she stalked away. She swayed with the train efficiently going from car to car. She couldn't be that far from the back of the train.

What was she so worked up over anyway? Youko being there was convenient for her remuneration, but it wasn't like it was anything more than that; not really. Sating a body's desire was the logical thing to do lest it become a distraction. She had told Youko it meant nothing, right? Why did they have to travel with that buffoon of a man anyway? And they were supposed to meet up with another one once they reached Russia. This was without a doubt one of the worst missions.

"Hazuki! Hazuki wait!"

She paused and looked back for a moment as the woman caught up to her. She sighed in annoyance; she wasn't used to having to wait on anyone for anything.

"Didn't you hear me?" she panted. "You ran off pretty fast, are you-"

"I didn't run off. The conversation was boring and pointless so I left."

She turned to go again leaving Youko blinking in confusion for a moment before she hurried to catch up again.

"Hazuki...you could have said something."

"Why? I don't want to talk to that...man." She spat the word at Youko like the very idea was the most vile word she knew.

Youko's surprised expression only lasted a moment before she reached out taking Hazuki's arm. The woman looked sad as she cast her eyes downward.

"I'm sorry. It's, it's not like that."

"What are you talking about?"

Youko opened the door and stepped outside and with a small tug Hazuki followed. Youko rested her hands on the railing of the last car, watching the tracks fade in the distance. Hazuki waited for a moment watching brown locks dancing in the wind, but when Youko made no sign of speaking she started to repeat her question.

"I don't." She turned to look at Hazuki.

"You don't?"

"I don't like him."

Hazuki opened her mouth to respond but her own confusion stopped her. What is this? Am I...glad? Why should I care? What is going on?

"I'm sorry, Hazuki. I didn't realize..." She looked about ready to cry as she took the other woman's hand in hers. Hazuki, what are you feeling? I didn't mean to hurt you. Why won't you just say something?

"Fine." Youko blinked at the abrupt response. What was that supposed to mean?

Unconsciously, Youko pulled back her soft brown hair and held it to prevent the wind from whipping it around too much. She was still trying to figure out Hazuki's response when she felt firm fingers on her chin tilting her head up and her troubled gaze was soon filled with the other woman's visage. When Hazuki's lips touched hers, she shuddered.

For a brief moment the kiss was chaste, a brush of of lips like a butterfly's wings fluttering past. Youko twined her arms around Hazuki's neck and pushed herself close, and something in Hazuki melted. She parted her lips and Hazuki nearly crushed Youko against her as her tongue explored Youko's mouth as if it was the last kiss of all time. Youko nearly lost her balance from the intensity and lack of oxygen.

When Hazuki pulled back, her eyes were smoldering with barely restrained passion. She felt Youko's trembling hand brush her cheek. Her smile looked relieved? What was Youko worried about? She looked down into Youko's warm brown eyes that seemed to echo something she felt deep inside; that impossible emotion she knew she didn't really feel. Still, this was nice even if it was a lie.

"Not with anyone..." I won't share you with anyone. I... She tensed realizing she had spoken aloud. Damn. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of its chest. Surely it was just her body's reaction to the kiss, yes that must be it. But why was she pulling Youko closer? Maybe...

Was it relief that flooded Hazuki when those brown eyes seemed to soften even more and one of Youko's beautiful smiles greeted her? And when the woman wrapped her arms around Hazuki and rested her head against the other's shoulder, Hazuki finally relaxed. What should she do now? Her heart was still trying to beat itself out of her chest despite her conscious effort to calm her breathing. She could feel strands of Youko's hair gentle caressing her cheek as the wind tossed them around. She closed her eyes and sighed for the second time that day and thoughtfully rested her cheek against the silken pillow of Youko's hair. What a frustrating situation.

"No one but you," Youko agreed barely audible over the noises of the train. Perhaps Hazuki didn't even hear it. Hazuki seemed to pull her slightly closer but perhaps it was the chill of the wind.


End file.
